What is the pocky game?
by FlamingDragonWings
Summary: Tamaki stays after school for an unscheduled meeting in the host club music room so that he can hear an idea from the Hitachiin brothers about club activites. Only to figure out it was just a little trick from the twins to have a little fun with Tamaki. YAOI ALERT!


I sit in my chair anxiously waiting in the music room on an unscheduled day of the host club, the Hitachiin Brothers had asked me to stay after school to hear an ideal request for host club activities. I told them I would hear their idea and let kyoya know later since he was busy for the day, and being notified on such short notice wasn't going to work with his schedule. A few moments later I see the big doors for the entrance open and two red headed teenagers step through the doorway.

"Hello Tamaki." Kaoru said as his brother followed behind him.

"Hi Kaoru, Hikaru, what is it that you wanted to share with me." I say crossing my legs.

"Well me and kaoru were thinking about playing this game called the pocky game." Hikaru said and I look at him dumbly.

"What is 'the pocky game'?" I ask them and their mouths drop.

"Tamaki, you seriously do not know what the pocky game is?" Kaoru asked confused and shocked.

"Isn't pocky just a type of snack?" I ask and they both nod their heads.

"But there is a game that goes along with it." Kaoru added as Hikaru pulled out a box of pocky from his school bag.

"Would you like to be my volunteer for example?" Hikaru asked me as he opened the box and held out the biscuit stick.

"Uh... sure." I say still not sure what I was getting myself into.

"Alright hold one end of the pocky in your mouth." Hikaru explained as I follow his orders.

"Alright the objective of the game is the get the most of the pocky into your mouth before the other person does." He explains as I hold the pocky in between my teeth. Hikaru then bits the other end of the pocky, quite close to my face.

"Now you start when kaoru says go." He says as i am still confused.

"Go!" Kaoru yells as Hikaru bits the pocky a few times before making contact with my face and he stops, he looks me in the eyes before finishing the job by pressing his lips to my own and retrieving the other end if the pocky that was still between my teeth,by doing this he takes his tongue and flicks the piece out between the two teeth and chews while his lips are attached to mine. My eyes wide and breathing hitched, I pull away surprised before falling off my chair from the force of the pull-back.

Kaoru giggles as Hikaru rubs his sleeve over his mouth while chewing the remainder of the pocky.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" I yell as i cover my mouth in pure embarrassment. I could feel my cheeks flush and my knees began to shake.

"THat was the pocky game only your end is supposed to retrieve the pocky as well, which sometimes end with a lot of tongue." Kaoru smiles jokingly sinister.

"BUT WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO ME!" I yell still covering my mouth.

"Well you were the only one here, and my and kaoru have already done it before." Hikaru smiled as he put another pocky in his mouth before crouching down in front of where i was sitting with my mouth still covered.

"Wanna try again, only this time you participate more thoroughly?" Hikaru asked has his lips curved into a evil smile as he leans forward, pushing the small snack past my lips and in my mouth. He then continues like he had before pressing his lips to mine again, only this time he let his tongue travel further into my mouth, touching my tongue and exploring my mouth. I moan slightly from surprise and bring my hands to Hikaru's chest and push slightly but he only pushes me more, making us end up on the floor as Hikaru hovered over me. His body hung over me, my legs parted slightly to allow his body to sit in between them as his hands traveled down my chest. I gasp and turn my head to get a breath and my face flushes.

"H-hikaru, what are you doing." I say as I refuse to look at the twin and try to sit up but run into the problem of the boys still hovering over me.

"Getting experimental." He giggled as Kaoru came up behind my head and i look up at them both.

"We're just going to have a little fun." Kaoru smiled as he leaned his own head down over me and kissed me in the same way, as his head was coming from the top of my head and not directly in front of me like Hikaru was, his lips fit oddly but not uncomfortably. As the other twin explored my mouth I felt Hikaru begin to unbutton my jacket, and i began to moan and squirm,

"Boys, please get off me." I say slightly panicked.

"Why? We are only expanding our horizons." they said as Kaoru leaned down to kiss me again as the other finished off with my jacket in which then he began to run his fingers up my shirt as I felt his fingertips graze my sensitive skin. I let out a shiver and a groan as Hikaru's hand slid across my belt buckle and my hips flinch from the sudden touch.

"I think he is getting excited Kaoru." Hikaru teased as the other teen lifted away from my face and began to take off my undershirt as I feel the other's pair of hands unbuckle my belt and begin to unbutton my pants.

"Ah!' I moan as Hikaru moves his position, thrusting upward teasingly and leaving his hips connected with my own open ones, my pants half undone and my shirt off.

"Are we ready for the reveal Kaoru?" Hikaru giggled as Kaoru grabbed onto my arms pinning them slightly so there would be no resistance for the next plan of action.

Hikaru pulled my trousers down slightly before running this two index fingers over the top of my boxer lining leaving a soft touch on my skin, having my shiver.

"No, don't you two dare!" I say as Hikaru lets his hand travel down the front of my pants to grab ahold of my starting erection.

"NGH!" I groan as I fly my head back into Kaoru's lap.

"He feels hard already." Hikaru joked as he pulled out my arousal. He glanced at it before stroking it slowly.

"AH, Stop it! this is not why i came here!" I resist as Kaoru lowers his head to my face, kissing me again to subdue the sound.

"Mph!" I moan as Hikaru picks up speed and runs his hand over my chest.

"this is really exciting." Hikaru breathes as he lowers his free hand to his groin and slowly rubbing the pant s material causing a moan to escape his throat.

"I know, its so amazing." Kaoru gasps as he lifts his lips from my own. I then see his own hand travel to his clothed groin as well. Hikaru tightened his grip as he seemed to have tightened his grip on his own growing arousal.

"ngh." He groaned with every motion from his hand. He soon brought his hand away from my hard erection and began to unbutton his pants.

"H-hikaru?" I breath as he reveals his own erection from his pants and leans over top of me, pressing out arousals together causing a simultaneous moan from the both of us as his pants hung just above his hips.

"Bo-oys s-top-p." I shake as my body was becoming more and more harder to control. I soon heard more ruffling from about my head and soon lean my head back to see Kaoru had taken his out as well in the heat of the moment.

Hikaru continued to move his length across my own and i could hear Kaoru had began to get himself off.

"T-tamak-ki, ngh." Hikaru moaned as he ejaculated all over our chests. I look up to him and he leans down and kisses me on the lips.

"Let's continue." He smiled as my eyes widen.

xXx

"What?!" I say as Hikaru lifted me up and turned me around to face his brother Kaoru.

"lets prepare you first, we don't want this to hurt." Hikaru whispered as he stuck three fingers in my mouth as he hung his body over back of me, i could feel his arousal graze my back as my saliva soaked the three fingers that were put in my mouth. He brought the fingers out and a trail of saliva followed before he leaned over my ear.

"shh." He hushed me before sticking a finger in, I gasped as i felt the uncomfortable intrusion and I hung my head breathing deeply. I felt the twin bring it out and then shove it back in.

"gah!" I groan as the feeling was getting hard to get used too.

"just wait it will feel better." Kaoru assured me still leaving me miserable.

"Alright here comes another one." Hikaru said before inserting another finger leaving my gasping loudly with a painful groan following it.

"just relax and it will feel better. " Hikaru directed me as I feel his finger stretching me.

"B-boys, this is n-not okay!" I shudder as Hikaru continues thrusting his coated fingers through my sore entrance.

"Just relax Tamaki, this will be fun for all of us." Kaoru smiled as he let his hand graze down my spine and back to my head as he lifted it toward him. My face was red from heat and embarrassment, i began to feel sweat appear upon my brow and my arms were shaking.

"Alright we are going to add the third one now." Hikaru warned me as i feel the next finger slide in with the next thrust.

"AHA!" a choked moan came from my throat as my breathing began to get heavier and deeper. Kaoru brought his head down in front of me, he then kissed me before traveling to my neck area making my body shake even more.

"HNNG!" I groan as I feel Hikaru scissor his fingers to stretch the area more.

"Stop that...aH! it hurts" I groan as Hikaru stops. He then brought his fingers out one more time before slamming his three fingers back in, hitting some type of spot that made me see stars, my spin arches and I give out a really loud moan of pain and pleasure and I feel a hand clasp over my mouth.

"Shh, Tamaki. Did that feel good?" I could hear Hikaru's voice behind my right ear as he pulled out his fingers.

"W-what did you just do?" I asked as I collapse underneath him on to the ground, feeling my sore entrance.

"I think what you're question is referring to his your prostate, I must have slammed it pretty well to get that much noise out of you." Hikaru giggled as he looks to Kaoru.

"alright lets begin." Hikaru smiled as he lifted my hips of the ground as I sit on my hands and knees feeling his hands trace along my hips and thighs.

"No, what are you-" I was cut of by Kaoru turning my head toward him and his ready erection.

"Shh." He said as I could feel Hikaru's arousal slide by my entrance, I could still feel his pant material still hanging by his hips.

"what?!" I say as Hikaru slowly begins to slide his erection into my prepared entrance and i give out a choked moan.

"AHH!" I groan as he slowly slides all of it in. I hear his heavy breathing, showing that he was apparently very turned on.

"A-alright, lets continue" Hikaru's voice was quieter, and i could feel his body shaking, this was obviously a lot for his own body to take. He slowly pulled it out and then thrusted back in as his hands grasped my hips tighter.

"Y-you're so tight T-tamaki." Hikaru moaned as he ran one of his hands down in front of my body and grasped hold of my manhood gripping it tightly as he began to get me off as he thrusted in me from behind.

MY breathing had heavied as with every movement a loud moan would escape from my mouth.

"Tamaki." Kaoru moaned as he grabbed one of my hands and gripped it around his erection and made my hand move up and down the length.

I could hear Hikaru's voiced moans as he continued thrusting. He slowly began to get faster and harder. The room had become filled with strange noises, i couldn't help but be flushed and embarrassed, I couldn't believe the hitachiin brothers were doing this, there reason I am still unaware of.

"T-tamaki." Kaoru moaned as he bucked his hips into the grip of my hand. He lets go of my hand, and grabs locks of my hair running his fingers through them.

"Please." He moaned as I knew what he wanted but was embarrassed of the situation, my body was being completely taken over from behind,and having still no idea why this was happening, I was hesitant.

I slowly brought his length to my lips and brought my lips over the erection, taking the tips into my mouth, his fingers tightened in my hair as his hips bucked and causing me to take his entire arousal into my mouth, nearly gagging from the sudden movement. I soon felt HIkaru's thrust become more hard. He slammed his hips into my entrance hard every time hitting that spot he had hit earlier making me moan and groan loudly with every movement causing obvious vibrations on Kaoru's member.

HIkaru tighten his grip around my arousal as he stroked it harder and faster.

"MGH!" I moan as I couldn't hold it in any longer, I ejaculate as I feel my body tighten and release and continues to shake. Hikaru slowly pulls out as well as Kaoru.

"Let's try a different position." Hikaru smiled as he looked to his brother.

"YOu can have a go at it if you would like Kaoru." Hikaru giggled as Kaoru sat on a couch and motioned us to come to him. Hikaru brought me to Kaoru and sat me down onto Kaoru's arousal. I was surprised by the once again sudden intrusion as my legs were spread wide open. My feet were sitting on Kaoru's knees as he continued to thrust into me from behind. Hikaru knelt down in front of the couch and began to rub my re-started erection. He soon let his lips touch the tip before lowering his entire mouth on the sensitive organ.

"AH!" I moaned with every movement, I could see Hikaru begin to jack off as his lips ran up and down my length. Kaoru continued thrusting as his hands ran up and down my chest and stomach.

"T-tamaki, I need to-" He stopped moving and his grip on my waist tightened, his hips stiffened as I soon feel a warm liquid invade my entrance. Kaoru lifted me off of him as he looked at the trail of semen leaving from my anus.

"I'm sorry Tamaki." He apologized as he sat me down and moved out from behind me leaving me on the couch still hard.

"let me finish this." Hikaru smiled as he continued sucking hard on my arousal as he continued getting himself off. HIs face began to turn red and he stopped to breath heavily as he soon ejaculated himself and looked up to me.

"Lets finish you now." He said once again as he continued riding his lips up and down on the erection. After a few fast moving minutes I grab Hikaru's hair and I moan as my face is flushed red and my breathing was heavier. I soon came into Hikaru's mouth and he slowly pulls away with the semen slowly dripping down his lips before lapping it up and swallowing the sticky substance as he looks up to me.

"So that is the pocky game?" I ask them and they nod.

"We may have gotten carried away." Kaoru giggled as they both start getting dressed, as i follow.

xXx

The next day came around and i still couldn't believe the two little brats had done that to me, i still couldn't contemplate it.

"Hey Tamaki how are you doing today." I heard a voice call to me as I begin my way to the music room for the host club.

I turn to see Hikaru and Kaoru walking side by side arms linked and there faces smiling.

My eyes squinted and my lips went to a frown.

"I swear to god if any of you say a word-" I say but Hikaru cuts me off.

"Don't worry we won't let your pride be ruined by getting pounded by two younger class ranked twins." he giggled and Kaoru chuckled himself. My face heated up and I turned around quickly and walked through the door and I begin to walk to the middle of the room, but as I do i see Kyoya sitting in a couch with an envelope.

"What is that?" I aske him trying to act casual as the twins follow me in and Kyoya pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose before holding them out to me.

"I would like to remind you Tamaki, I have camera's everywhere in this room." Kyoya stated plainly and my eyes widen and my breath stopped at a stand still.

The twins look at each other a little worried themselves.

"Take a look why don't you." Kyoya gave a sinister smile. I take the envelope and slowly open it, and see pictures staked behind each other, I pulled them out and looked at the first one and my heart stops. It was a picture of when the boys came in first yesterday, i flipped through the next one and I saw the box of pocky. I glanced through all of them and see one the ones with the unspeakable truth. I look at the one where Hikaru was thrusted deep inside of me and my mouth on Kaoru's member.

My face flushed a deep red and my head gets light. The boys peep over my shoulder and there faces get just as red.

"I-...it uh... IT WAS THERE FAULT!" I yell as I quickly shove the pictures back into the envelope and shove them away in my school bag.

"NO ONE WILL EVER SEE THESE!" I yell as I see Kyoya chuckling.

"Well boys, i didn't think i would see the day when you would dominate Tamaki, especially in such a manner." He joked as the boys faces get pail and giggle nervously.

I look at the three boys and I feel my pride go from a 100 to a 20. I then hear a familiar voice behind me.

"Who dominated Tamaki?" I turn and see Haruhi and my eyes widen and my face goes pale and i fall to the ground holding my head.

"Oh nothing Haruhi, the twins just won a little game the Tamaki has taken too much to heart.

"Oh I see." She smiles and sits down in the seat next to Kyoya and I lay down on the ground.

"Stupid pocky game." I whisper as I lay in on the ground as the twins look over me and giggle.

Maybe Tamaki wouldn t mind playing that game with me sometime. Kyoya chuckled sinister and I jump and look to him, his mouth was curved into a evil smile and my eyes widen.

Oh no... I say as the Hitachiin brothers mouths were widened and then began to giggle.

How about it Tamaki? Kyoya asked and I look at him still stunned by his request.

uhh... I say as Hikaru looks to Kyoya.

We can give you the pocky if you would like? He is really a good team player. He joked and i fall to the floor.

I ll see you later tonight then Tamaki? Kyoya laughed as I huff.

Oh no not again. 


End file.
